If VanillaFlare's P.I.M.P had TV Tropes
'80s Hair: '''The female characters now have a forelock that can be styled in several different styles, and is even dyed! '''Absurdly Sharp Claws: Slash, as well as Lady Mariet. Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Literally all of the Pocketers wear at least something, such as a collar. Queen Ava and Queen Eva now have donned crowns as well as cloaks, and the Royal Guards have donned full guard attire rather than just their pink and blue collars in the original Adventures in Pocketville series. Adaptation Distillation: 'Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon, as well as The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom, both have the elements borrowed from the original Adventures in Pocketville series. '''Adorkable: ' '''Adult Fear: Aliens Speaking English: 'Although the English language comes from England, the Pocketers are from another dimension from England and they speak English. '''Amazing Technicolour Population: '''Some of the characters have incredibly unrealistic fur colours. '''Animal Talk: '''Although animals, the Pocketers have the ability to talk. However, only humans don't understand what they're saying, so they think they lack the ability to hear faraway things. '''Animesque: '''There are anime moments in both ROTBM and TAAITPK. '''Anthropomorphic Transformation: '''Rise of the Blood Moon '''Anti-Villain: '''Queen Eva '''Anyone Can Die: '''Really, VanillaFlare? You now made P.I.M.P. for older audiences now. But seriously, kids need to know that you can't live forever. There are some death scenes in ROTBM and TAAITPK. '''Artistic License - Animal Care: '''Even in the original series, both ROTBM and TAAITPK have scenes where Pocketers eat something that is not good for pets in real life. But it was mentioned that the grapes and chocolate some of the Pocketers were eating were grown in the Pocket Kingdom, and that means they don't have the dangerous substance. '''Artistic License - Physics: '''Pretty averted, since unlike other cartoons, the sound of thunder goes after the lightning strike, which most cartoons have the thunderclap sound occurring at the same time the lightning is shown. '''Art Evolution: '''The characters in ROTBM and TAAITPK look significantly more realistic than in Adventures in Pocketville. They have longer muzzles, skinnier legs, bigger ears, and even eyes that resemble their real-world counterparts (such as the slit pupils the cat characters have). '''Awesome Moment of Crowning: ' 'Beware the Nice Ones: '''Allthough Queen Ava was said to be a very pure-hearted ruler in the original series, she sure has grown a lot in ROTBM and TAAITPK. She is a lot more firm and more of a "proper queen". '''Big Bad: '''Some of the best known villains of ROTBM and TAAITPK are Lady Mariet and Slash. '''Cain and Abel: 'Tera is Abel, while Lady Mariet is Cain. 'Carnivore Confusion: '''Some of the Pocketers are seen eating anything the opposite of what they are (herbivores, carnivores). '''Cats Are Mean: '''Averted, except for Slash. '''Cat Stereotype: '''The Siamese stereotype is averted for the most part, with Queen Eva being reformed. '''Cloudcuckoolander: 'Duchess Lola 'Creepy Crows: 'Krakia, Notria, and Trickria. 'Cute Kitten: '''Queen Ava and Queen Eva's grandchildren, to be exact. '''Darkest Hour: '''ROTBM and some of TAAITPK. '''Defeat Equals Friendship: '''Although Queen Eva is said to be possessed by King Blake, she would technically be part of this trope. '''Demonic Posession: ' 'Disney Villain Death: '''Krakia, Zull, and Gort in ROTBM. '''Double Take: 'Princess Tina walking towards Lady Ava during a game of tag, only to realize she's "It" in the game. '''Earn Your Happy Ending: '''Most of the time, yes. '''Everybody Laughs Ending: '''Some of the episodes of TAAITPK contain this trope. '''Evil Laugh: '''Mistress Mariet and King Blake '''Evil Sounds Deep: '''Slash '''Exactly What It Says on the Tin: '''Most of the episodes of TAAITPK contain this trope. '''Expanded Universe: '''Yep, VanillaFlare wanted it to have the trope. '''Eye Cam: '''Multiple times in both series. '''Face Palm: '''Also seen multiple times in both series. '''Face Plant: '''Same as the previous two. '''Fade Around The Eyes: '''In some scenes of VanillaFlare's portraying of Eva being evil, her eyes are sometimes seen with an amber hue instead of blue, which is part of possession (King Blake, the one who possessed her, had amber eyes). '''Fantasy Pantheon: '''Tera and Terarianism '''Feather Fingers: '''Pretty averted, since the birds use their talons to hold and grab items. '''Female Feline, Male Mutt: '''The Royal Guards '''Fingerless Hands: '''The Pocketers grab and hold items with their paws! '''Fire-Breathing Diner: '''When hot sauce is being ingested. '''Foreshadowing: '''Multiple times in both series. '''Four-Fingered Hands: '''Look at the characters' anthropomorphic forms. '''Fun Size: '''Most of the characters from the original series are now grown-up and a lot bigger than before, though there are some new, young characters in ROTBM and TAAITPK. '''Furry Fandom: '''VanillaFlare in general (but she isn't the disgusting stereotypical one) and the anthropomorphic forms of the Pocketers. '''Geographic Flexibility: '''Now there's not only Pocketville, but the rest of the cities of the Pocket Kingdom! '''Getting Crud Past the Radar: '''Averted. Unlike Adventures in Pocketville, which is TV-Y and would be G if it had a movie, ROTBM and TAAITPK is TV-Y7-FV, PG, and E10+ for the video games. '''Glowing Eyes of Doom: The Good Guys Always Win: God Save Us From The Queen!: '''Averted. More like TERA save the Queen! '''Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: '''Just look. '''Heel-Face Turn: '''Queen Eva and Luella '''The High Queen: '''Queen Ava and Queen Eva, as well as many of the past monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom. '''Humans are Flawed: '''Take a look at the Curse of Kate. '''I Am Not Weasel: Lorelei, who is a weasel which gets mistaken for many different animals: Examples include stoat, rat, mongoose and ferret. Improbably Female Cast: Since the series are aimed towards girls, that's to be expected. Insistent Terminology: 'Some of the characters would rather want the others to call their monarchs Their Majesties (or Your Majesties, if they were to address them). '''Interspecies Romance: '''Averted for VanillaFlare except for the dog/wolf romance. She doesn't want to see any cat-dog hybrid offspring! '''Invisible Backup Band: '''Literally every time a character bursts into song. '''Invisible Parents: '''Averted. But in the original series, the status and identity of Ava and Eva's parents were unknown, but revealed in VanillaFlare's series, '''iPhony: '''Just look. '''It Runs in the Family: '''The Friendship Heart, as mentioned by Queen Ava. It used to be her mother's. '''Kids Are Cruel: '''Sometimes. '''Ladies and Germs: '"Kitties and Gentlepups" 'Large and in Charge: '''Averted, since Queen Ava and Queen Eva are both the same size as the adult cats in the Pocket Kingdom. '''Leaning on the Fourth Wall: '''Multiple times a character states something that happened in a previous episode. '''Letimotif: '''Every time the queens or any other royal family member, or even a scene at the Tomlin Palace occurs, a regal and majestic theme plays. '''Licensed Game: '''There are several Nintendo Switch and Mobile games for both series. '''Lip Lock: '''Unlike the original series, ROTBM and TAAITPK have improved in the dubbing. '''Matriarchy: '''How the Pocket Kingdom was for most of its past centuries, and will remain a matriarchy now that a succession rule has been set. '''Mythopoeia: '''It's in the lore. '''Non-Standard Kiss: '''Unlike in the original series, where Ava and Wallace are seen kissing, the characters lick each other's cheeks instead in both new series. '''Now, That's Using Your Teeth!: '''Sometimes. '''Oh, Crud!: '''Multiple times. '''Oh My-!: '''Instead, it's "Oh my Tera", "Great Tera!", "By Tera!", or "In the name of Tera!" '''One-Hit Polykill: '''In ROTBM, when Tera uses her Megastar Laser. '''Only Sane Man: ' '''Open the Iris/Wide Eyes and Shrunken Irises: '''Multiple times. '''Order Versus Chaos: Out-of-Character Moment: 'Just look at Queen Eva. Although shy, she can sometimes act vocal. '''Palette Swap: '''This can happen to two characters of the same breed. '''Personality Powers: ' 'Polar Opposite Twins: '''Queen Ava is an extroverted, social cat, while Queen Eva is an introverted, shy cat. '''Ridiculously Cute Critter: '''Some of it is averted, since the Pocketers now resemble more of realistic animals, but some characters still contain their cuteness. '''Royal Blood: '''The Tomlin Dynasty. '''Precious Puppies: 'William's young children, as well as some of the other young dogs in the series. 'Psychic Dreams for Everyone: ' 'Silk Hiding Steel: '''Unlike Ava in the original series, she in ROTBM and TAAITPK is able to fight back more often rather than flee. '''Spirit Advisor: ' 'Swamps are Evil: ' '''Three-Toed Paw: '''Pretty averted, as the Pocketers look more realistic than in the original series, though some of VanillaFlare's concept art of them have three toes in each paw. '''Wicked Weasel: Lorelei. Category:Article list Category:VanillaFlare